you make me screw up
by waltzingwonders
Summary: set in the movie of wizards of waverly place. David may be good at playing Justin but when it comes to Selena can he play himself. she makes him screw up his lines maybe its time to tell her why. david and selena romance fic  , not JALEX like i usually do


David and Selena story , okay people i wrote this in like 15 minutes, it isnt very well written i know, i just love the idea of it. i dont know why i am putting it up i guess because i am a little bored. i am roughly outlining my 'PETER'S SECRET' story so this was to keep you happy i hope till the next chapter of that is up. no flames pleasee

* * *

"No, no, no Justin, please, please, you can't leave me here, please remember! I'm Alex; I'm your little sister! I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable, but you love me anyway." She started to cry and it took my breath away. Even when tears fell down her face I couldn't help but want to hug her and comfort her. To whisper in her ear that everything would be okay. God she was good at this, even I am caught up in the moment. "You're everything that I ever wanted to be. I'm jealous of how, how smart you are and how kind and how nice. Please don't leave me here!" and then at that moment a felt tears coming to my eyes. She was looking at me with those big brown eyes, glazed over by her tears. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful even when breaking down. Then her face went strange her eyes looking from side to side then back at me. I was as much confused as she looked. Then I came back to reality as soon as she said my name.

"David…" she whispered through her teeth. My mind was a total blank. I couldn't remember my next line. I got so caught up in her acting that I forgot my stupid line. This was going to piss everybody off now. "Okay, okay CUT!" the director called from the other side of the camera. I ran my hand over my face in pure frustration. I had been screwing up this scene for days; I just could never get it right. Selena came closer to me and put her hand on my arm "Hey, are you okay?" she asked nicely. "Yeah, just I forgot my line and it's pissing me off that I keep messing up this scene. It's so important and you're BRILLIANT in it!" she blushed when I said that and then realising what I had said I blushed too. "Hey David, do you want to have a break or …" the director called from his chair. I licked my lips and looked around. "Just give me a minute Lev, I'll get it right this time. Just a minute" I turned to walk away a bit to gather my bearings.

"David come with me" Selena started walking toward the bushes a little bit away from the crew who took my opportunity of failure as an excuse to eat another doughnut. We went into the bushes and kept going till we were under a massive tree, she sat down and crossed her legs looking for me to follow. "I came here earlier before filming. I like listening around to hear the birds and things. It's nice." I looked at her in amazement. I joined her and stared around at the plants and listened to nature. "So why do you keep screwing up your lines? You can't be nervous" she asked

"I never know around you" I said not meaning to. She looked at me.

"Why would you be nervous around me David we've known each other for years?"

"Because-" I said looking down "you're smart, beautiful, funny and of course very extremely talented and I always feel like I act like an idiot around you" she laughed a little but an understanding laugh. She wasn't mocking me. "And in that scene, I totally get caught up in the moment and I forget my lines because all I want to do is…" I looked up to see her near to tears. Happy tears. "Hold you and tell you it will all be alright, because I couldn't stand to see you sad…. It's your entire fault. Your too good at acting" I laughed. The next thing I knew was that a pair of lips where against mine and Selena's hair and face was covering my vision. I held my hand to her neck and brushed my thumb on her skin whilst her hand rested on the back of my neck. When she pulled away she smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. "think about this, after we film that scene you CAN hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay but not because I am sad but because you can seeing as everything you said you think about me, well I think all those things about you too." I was utterly speechless I never thought today would come to this. "Now get ready because Lev is going to start wondering where his movie stars have got to and you need to nail this scene, let's go" she grabbed my hand and hoisted me up and started running back to set so I followed.

"AND ACTION!" Lev called and we started again.

"Um, right, okay, um, but I, I don't know what to do. Um, Justin, help me, what spell do I use?" she said looking at me pleading. I screwed my face up to look confused "Why would I help you?" I asked in my best dazed tone. "...because you're my brother. Look, I'm, I'm sorry you didn't win..." "I'm your brother?" I said shocked right on que, but so far I had nailed this bit in every other time we had done it, now was when I would have to work.

"No, no, no Justin, please, please, you can't leave me here, please remember!" she started to cry as I expected and I was ready. "I'm Alex, I'm your little sister! I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable, but you love me anyway. You're everything that I ever wanted to be. I'm jealous of how, how smart you are and how kind and how nice. Please don't leave me here!" her voice crocked at the end, and I felt the need to hold her again. But I turned that feeling into something I could use. I put all I had into my face and voice as the line came so naturally to me I didn't need to think about what I was saying, because the first four words of what I was saying was true. Maybe not about Alex but about Selena.

"**I'll never leave you. **I don't know who you are, but... I believe you."

* * *

no flames please i know it was rushed :) x


End file.
